Kudos
Kudos are the reward given to players for helping the staff in the Varrock Museum. Depending on the player clearing certain thresholds of Kudos, various staff around the museum will give out rewards. They are not spent, only accrued. When Kudos are earned, their count is displayed in the upper left corner of the screen. Players can also check their Kudos count and which tasks they have yet to complete by right-clicking the information booth found in the north-west corner at the Museum's ground floor. 100 Kudos or more are a necessary requirement to access Fossil Island. Once 153 Kudos have been earned (the previous maximum before the Fossil Island update), players may use the gate that leads to the Digsite. A player can earn a maximum of 225 Kudos in the Varrock Museum activity through four different methods: *Cleaning finds (50 Kudos) *Answering Orlando Smith's natural history quiz (28 Kudos) *Relating details of certain completed quests to Historian Minas (75 Kudos) *Completing fossil exhibits (72 Kudos) Cleaning finds One of the ways to earn kudos is by cleaning finds from the Digsite. This requires completion of The Dig Site quest. The Dig Site cleaning area can be found on the ground floor of the Varrock Museum. It is the southern part that is cordoned off. Talk to any of the archaeologists, and they will tell you that you will need to equip leather boots and leather gloves and that you will also need a trowel, rock pick, and specimen brush. The boots, gloves, and tools can all be found on the tool rack located on the south wall. When you have all your gear, you can collect uncleaned finds from the Dig Site specimen rocks next to Sinco Doar. To clean them, use them on the open specimen tables. Finds There are five artefacts in total that you can exchange for kudos by talking to any of the archaeologists and placing them in the correct displays around the museum. They will each give 10 kudos: *Pottery (22, this display is updated once with an extra Pottery item) *Old symbol (36) *Ancient symbol (37) *Ancient coin (44) *Old coin (45) While cleaning the specimens, you may find other artefacts such as old chipped vases and arrowheads that can be exchanged for items in the artefact boxes. Possibilities include various low level ores, a small amount of coins, bowls, or even antique lamps. You may also find a clean necklace. If taken to an archaeologist, they will teach how to create a Digsite pendant. Natural history quiz An easy way to earn kudos is to go into the museum's basement, and complete the Natural history quiz questions on various creatures in RuneScape. To start, talk to Orlando Smith. There are various exhibits which, when reading their plaque, will give you a question related to the species depicted. The player only needs to give three correct answers and there is no penalty for wrong answers. Two kudos are earned for answering the three questions for each exhibit. All 14 exhibits will grant the player a maximum of 28 kudos in addition to 1,000 Slayer and 1,000 Hunter experience when speaking to Orlando Smith. Completing quests Upon completing quests, you can go to the first floor of the museum and talk to Historian Minas. You will see a short explanation of whatever quest you are "turning in" and get kudos and/or antique lamps, which give 1,000 or 10,000 experience in a skill of the player's choice (20 or higher for 1,000 experience lamp, and above 60 or higher for 10,000 experience lamp) as a reward. Additionally, one of the various display cases in the museum will now display something pertaining to that quest. Quests for which players can earn kudos are: Free quests Members quests Miniquests Fossils Once the Bone Voyage quest has been completed, the player can find unidentified fossils around Fossil Island, which must be cleaned to be identified. As a head start, players can obtain five unidentified small fossils from Peter in the Museum Camp after building all the utilities. Cleaned fossils are added to the empty displays in the Museum's paleontology floor, which is accessed by climbing down the stairs in the centre of the natural history floor. Here, there are 14 small displays, 12 medium displays, 5 plant displays, and 5 large displays, where the large display is five sets of supports, which is combined into one very large display of a Leviathan. To fill a display, a player will need a set of limbs, spine, ribs, pelvis, and skull of the same size. For plant displays, a set of fossilised roots, stump, branch, leaf, and mushroom are required to fill a display. Each display completed will grant the player two kudos and an antique lamp based on the display completed. A small display will give an antique lamp that grants 2,000 experience in a skill, a medium display will give 3,500 experience, and a large/plant display will give 5,000 experience, which, if all the displays are completed, adds up to 120,000 experience. The fossils that are displayed are as follows: Small fossils Medium fossils Large fossils The only large fossil exhibit is the leviathan. Five large fossil supports (5 of each large fossil) must be completed to display the entire creature. Plant fossils Rewards With specific amounts of kudos, certain rewards can be obtained. *100 Kudos: access to Fossil Island. *150 Kudos: access to Volcanic Mine. *153 Kudos: access to the workman's gate, which leads to the digsite. *Speaking to the information clerk: **51+ Kudos: 1,000 experience in Mining. **101+ Kudos: 2,500 experience in Crafting and Mining. **151+ Kudos: 4,000 experience in Crafting, Hunter, Prayer, Slayer and Smithing. Trivia *Kudos is not plural of 'Kudo'; it is an abstract word meaning 'praise and honour earned for achievement'.